1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball bat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baseball bat with interchangeable portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for baseball bats have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,542 to Tanikawa teaches a bat of urethane foam used in baseball, which has a metal tube of duralumin at the barrel portion. The metal tube has many apertures therethrough, which are filled with urethane foam to fit the metal tube to the barrel portion because of the expansive quality of the urethane foam. The bat also has an outer layer of a glass fiber cloth which prevents a batter""s hands and arms from becoming numb due to the shock caused by batting the ball and transmitted to him through the bat, and also prevents any broken part of the bat from scattering when the bat is broken. The outer layer, moreover, makes the bat sturdy. It is further possible to provide projections on the outer layer to eliminate the possibility of fouling and tipping.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,521 to Mueller teaches a composite baseball bat that has a unique tapered aluminum spar encased in polyurethane foam. The tapered spar is formed by swaging, starting with an aluminum tube whose outer diameter and wall thickness are those for the barrel section of the bat. A tapering portion is swaged to a decreasing outer diameter and increasing wall thickness, which is then constant over the handle portion of the bat. This construction yields far greater stiffness and freedom from objectionable vibrations.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,144 to Baum teaches a wood composite baseball bat that is formed by overlaying a central core of foamed plastic or extruded aluminum with an inner layer of resin-impregnated fiber knitted or woven cloth and then an outer layer consisting of longitudinally extending planks of resin-coated wood veneer. The article is formed by covering the core with the synthetic material impregnated with uncured resin. While the resin impregnating the fibrous material is still unset, the core member is placed within split molds lined with resin-coated strips of wood veneer and the molds are pressed together while the resin is allowed to set to form a unitary mass.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,369 to Baum teaches a baseball bat or the like that comprises a tube formed with an outer layer of wood veneer covering a layer of fiber reinforced resin, with the tube layers being impregnated with and bonded to one another with a cured resin. The ends of the tube are closed off with caps adhered to the tube by cured resin. The tube may be hollow and may have a foam plastic core with sufficient resiliency to allow the tube to resiliently deform during impact with a baseball. The tube formed by molding over a tubular end which may constitute the foam core or, alternatively, the forming mandrel may be removed after the resin is cured and the resulting cavity filled with foam plastic.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,728 to Marcelo teaches a new Shock and Vibration Absorbing Ball Bat for absorbing the shock and vibration forces generated when the bate strikes a ball before the forces reach the hands of the batter. The inventive device includes a hitting portion, a handle portion, an intermediate portion between the hitting portion and the handle portion, and a series of knurls provided along the intermediate portion of the bat above the handle portion and below the hitting portion. The knurls are coaxially aligned with the intermediate portion of the bat and define a peripheral wall which has a diameter greater than that of the intermediate portion of the bat immediately adjacent the knurl whereby the knurl is radially enlarged relative to the intermediate portion of the bat immediately adjacent the knurl. In a first embodiment, each of the knurls is a convex knurl wherein the peripheral wall of the convex knurl is convex-shaped. In a second embodiment, each of the knurls is a cylindrical knurl wherein the peripheral wall of the cylindrical knurl is cylindrical-shaped.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for baseball bats have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a baseball bat with interchangeable portions that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a baseball bat with interchangeable portions that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a baseball bat with interchangeable portions that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a baseball bat with interchangeable portions. The bat includes a handle portion, a head portion, and attaching apparatus. The head portion is interchangeably attached to the handle portion. The attaching apparatus interchangeably attaches the head portion to the handle portion so as to allow for replacement of either the handle portion or the head portion.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.